steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SapperiXd/Kryształowi Rebelianci/Ziemia i Kosmos Crossover cz.4 - Kryształy vs Homeworld
Kryształy vs Homeworld jest czwartą częścią crossoveru SapperiXd oraz LoveLapisKuba, w tym 38 odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci oraz 25 odcinkiem z serii Ziemia i Kosmos. Fabuła Telefon Angel zaczął dzwonić. -Aaa, to tylko jakiś koleś z tego hotelu... -Uuu, Angel romansuje! Hihi - Kremowa zachichotała. -Halo? Tak... znaczy nie, znaczy już daje... Aura podeszła do Rubin i wyszeptała jej coś do ucha. Różowa wstała i wyszły z chatki. -Co się dzieje? - spytała Pi. - Mam nadzieję, że nadal tam jedziemy! Oczywiście Awi gdy to zobaczyła musiała się dowiedzieć o co chodzi więc też po cichu wyszła i zaczęła obserwować Angel i Rubcię. Zauważyła jak zaczynają taniec i łączą się w Różową Aurę Kwarc. Widziała jak fuzja kontynuuje rozmowę. -Tak to już ja - zaczęła rozmowę fuzja. - Co?! Przepraszam, ale to chyba żart! Jest rezerwacja, wszystko jest zapłacone -mówiła wściekła. - Nie obchodzi mnie premier! Sanepid też nie! Czy wie pan kim ja jestem?! Pieniądze mają być tu jutro! Żegnam ozięble - zakończyła wściekle. -Co ona się tak drze? - spytała Zielona. - Pewnie ten gościu serio ją wkurzył. -Agat, powiem szczerze. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam jej wściekłej -odpowiedziała nieco zaniepokojona Jaspis. -Hm... coś pewnie jest nie tak z rezerwacją. Pójdę spytać - Zielona łagodnie wstała i zmierzała w kierunku drzwi. -Ja też pomogę- rzekła Awi z ochotą czekając za drzwiami. -Dziewczyny, wszystko w por... fuzja! - krzyknęła Agat. - Cześć. Kim jesteś? Różowa Aura schowała telefon do kieszeni, odetchnęła i przestała się złościć. Podbiegła bardzo blisko Agat, wyciągnęła do niej dłoń i zrobiła to co zwykle gdy poznaje kogoś nowego... -Cześć!!! Jestem Różowa Aura Kwarc!!! - wykrzyknęła optymistycznie fuzja. - A ty musisz mieć na imię Zielony Agat! -Czysta Angel, co? - zaśmiała się i podała jej rękę. -Wcale nie taka czysta. Uprzejmość Rubci też tu znajdziesz - odpowiedziała i puściła oczko do Agat. -Różowa Aura! - wykrzyknęła Awi gdy ją zauważyła. -Awuniu! - odkrzyknęła wesoło fuzja po czym wzięła ją na barana. -Co to jest? - spytała A38. -No właśnie? – dopytała Zoisyt. Jaspis i Zoisyt wyszły z chatki, gdy usłyszały to wszystko. -O nie... – powiedział Kwarc, gdy zobaczyła fuzję... -Ja jestem!!! - odkrzyknęła fuzja do A38. -A ty kim jesteś? - spytała Alfa. Różowa Aura podbiegła bardzo blisko A38 i... -Cześć!!! Jestem Różowa Aura Kwarc!!! - wykrzyknęła optymistycznie fuzja. -Alfa. Alfa 38. Znasz mnie - podała jej delikatnie rękę. -To fuzja Rubin i Angel - wytłumaczyła grzecznie Awi siedząca na ramieniu fuzji. Zoisyt starając się powstrzymać obrzydzenie jedyne co zrobiła to wróciła do chatki. -Hmm... Jakieś specjalne umiejętności? – spytała 38. -W zasadzie to nie - Odpowiedziała. -Hmm... – Apatyt zaczęła krążyć w kółko. -Ale umiem robić masę niesamowitych rzeczy i to bez używania mocy hehe - dokończyła. -Tak jak tańczyć, śpiewać, gimnastykować się... - zaczęła wymieniać Awi. -Bycie hałaśliwym hehe - dokończyła żartobliwie Jaspis. -Jesteś taaka śliczna - Kremowa rzuciła się na fuzję z uściskami. -A cóż to za wspaniała Perełka! A jaka słodziusieńka! Ile jeszcze Klejnotów jest w tej chatce? Hahaha! – odwzajemniło połączenie. -Wejdź do środka i się przekonaj! - powiedziała KP wesoło. -Hmm… - fuzja zmieniła kształt i się pomniejszyła, dzięki czemu weszła do chatki. Zauważyła inne Klejnoty, wróciła do normalnych rozmiarów i krzyknęła na całą chatkę... -Cześć!!! Jestem Różowa Aura Kwarc!!! -Moje uszy... - wyszeptał Ametyst. Fuzja wzięła w ręce Galaxyt, Apatyt i Pistacjową Perłę. -Jest was tak dużo! Jak wspaniale! - zachwycała się. -Fajnie! O czym rozmawiałaś z tym kolesiem? - spytał Niebieski. Fuzja nagle zesmutniała i położyła klejnoty na podłodze. -No więc... po pierwsze chce bardzo was wszystkich za to przeprosić ale... zamknęli ten Hotel, w którym mieliśmy być... - odpowiedziała smutno fuzja. -Cooo?! A co to Hote.. a no tak, mówiłyście - Galaxyt posmutniała. -Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro! Jakiś koleś co "sanepid" się nazywa po prostu go zamknął! -Em... to... to chyba dobrze, że sanepid go zamknął. Bezpieczniej - powiedziała niepewnie Agat obawiając się reakcji. -No... masz racje Agat... znaleźli jaja robaków w jedzeniu... -Robaki! Fuuuu! - Wykrzyknęła z obrzydzeniem fuzja. -A co to robaki? Jadłam jedzenie, jadłam jaja, co w tym złego?! - fascynuje się Gala. -Czekaj Galaxiu... włączę w telewizji program o owadach. Chodźcie, obejrzymy wszyscy! - odpowiedziała wesoło Awi. -Okej! Wszyscy zajęli miejsca i zaczęli oglądać. Gość w telewizji: Owady. Te fascynujące stworzenia są na całej Ziemi! Dzisiaj skupimy się na... pająkach! Chociaż nie są owadami, a pajęczakami. Wiele osób je myli, jednak... -Ja nie mogę! - powiedziała Różowa Aura i poszła do łazienki. -Ooo! Jakie śliczne! Spójrz tylko na te nóżki! Aww! - Galaxyt podbiegła do telewizora i zaczęła w niego stukać, by złapał pająka. - NIE DZIAŁA! -To tak nie działa hehe. To tylko telewizor. Tu możesz tylko oglądać różne rzeczy. Nie możesz czuć, dotykać... - opowiedziała Awi. -Ooo! A ja chcę przytulić tego... pająka! -Zapewne by cię zaatakował he. - Powiedziała Zoisyt. -Coo?! Na pewno jest w środku kochający! - Bachor popatrzył na zwierzę z gwiazdkami w oczach. -Ej. Słońce zaszło już jakiś czas temu. Co powiecie na wielkie... PIŻAMA PARTY?! - wrzasnęła KP. Fuzja wyszła z łazienki pięknie wyczesana. -Czy ktoś powiedział PIŻAMA PARTY?! - wykrzyknęła radośnie. -JA! -Dlaczego ? - Zaczęła marudzić Zoisyt. Perła pstryknęła palcami. Miała na sobie brązowe spodnie oraz brązową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i misiem. -Dla zabawy! - krzyknęła wesoło. Różowa Aura położyła dłoń na ramieniu Zuzu. -No dalej! Będzie wspaniale Zuziu! - przekonywała fuzja. -Nie dotykaj mnie! - Zoisyt krzyknęła z obrzydzeniem do fuzji i poszła na górę na łóżka. -Cóż... PIŻAMA PARTY! - Kremowa skoczyła do Ognistej i złapała ją za ręce. Zaczęły kręcić się dookoła. -No dawaj, OP! Nie lubisz snu, ale możesz się z nami powygłupiać! -To samo dotyczy ciebie Jaspis! - powiedziała Awenturyn do Jaspis. -Eh... no dobra. I tak nie mam głosu. Hehe - odpowiedziała Jaspis humorystycznie. -Chętnie dołączę - Zielona zamknęła oczy. Miała na sobie zieloną koszulę nocną. -To ja się żegnam. Jesteście wszyscy niesamowici i mam nadzieje że jeszcze kiedyś was spotkam - powiedziała wesoło fuzja po czym ukłoniła się i rozłączyła. Rubin i Angel stały w pięknych pozach. -Hmm... Muszę brać w tym udział? W tym piżama party? - Alfa oparła się o ścianę. Angel do niej podleciała. -Oczywiście! Przecież życie to nie tylko badania naukowe! Musisz się trochę zabawić! - zaczęła namawiać A38. -Ale co jeśli ja się bawię przy badaniach... -No to tym razem będziesz bawić się inaczej! To nic trudnego! - powiedziała Angel po czym obróciła się i pojawiła się na niej piękna tęczowa piżama. -Niech wam będzie... - na głowie dziewczyny pojawiła się niebieska szlafmyca. -To ja też wkładam piżamkę! - powiedziała wesoło Awi po czym na jej ciele pojawiła się cyjanowa piżama z sukienką. -No to ja... też włożę piżamę! - Rubin dotknęła palcem wskazującym policzka i pojawiła się na niej piżama w kształcie różowego króliczka. Aura podleciała do Rubin. -To jest takie słodziaśne!!! - zachwcała się piżamą Rubin. Ta zarumieniła się. Ametyst nie zmienił stroju, a Galaxyt owinęła się kocem. -Hmm... - Ognista zastanawiała się. Nagle wyjęła z Klejnotu różową koszulkę z czerwonym sercem. -Ooo, to od nas! Kupiłam to na naszych wspólnych zakupach! - krzyknęła Pistacjowa. -To urocze, że wszędzie ją ze sobą nosisz! - Kremowa przytuliła OP. -Ona wiele dla mnie znaczy - Perła uśmiechnęła się. - Apatyt, przebierasz się? -Sam nie wiem... może... po prostu... - Niebieski przebrał się w podkoszulek i granatowe spodnie w kratę jednym ruchem ręki. -To co teraz? Może obejrzymy jakieś filmy... albo porozmawiamy o sekretach! Jest tyle rzeczy, które możemy porobić! - Kremowa zaczęła mówić coraz szybciej. - Romansidła! Horrory! Bitwa na poduszki! Gry! Przekąski! Nie spanie do 5 nad ranem! Mnóstwo jedzenia! A może jeszcze- Agat zakryła Perle usta, ta ją delikatnie odepchnęła aż zaczęły się przepychać. -Haha! Masz jakiś dziwny humor! Co jest? - Zielona śmiała się. -Tyle fuzji dzisiaj zobaczyłam! Chyba nie zasnę! -To może ja pójdę do Zoisyt... ona trochę obrzydziła się kiedy Różowa Aura ją dotknęła... - powiedziała do Awi nieco zaniepokojona Rubcia. -Ona potrzebuje chwili. A poza tym, i tak by do nas nie dołączyła...takie rzeczy to nie jej klimaty... - odpowiedziała. -Masz rację... -No to w końcu co robimy? - zapytała się wszystkich Angel. -Obejrzyjmy coś! Proponuję Metalowe Serce! - zaproponowała Zielona z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. -Będziemy oglądać szmirę dla babć, tak? - powiedziała Jaspis humorystycznie po czym zaczęła się po cichu śmiać. -Brzmi ciekawie - sprzeciwiła się Awi. -Pokażę ci! Ten serial uczy! Zakończenie nie jest jakieś super, ale. WYSZEDŁ NASTĘPNY SEZON! - Agat miała gwiazdki w oczach. -NARESZCIE! - wrzasnęła Kremowa. -Tęskniłam za nimi. Szczególnie za Złotem. Ten sezon ma ukazywać przeszłość głównych postaci. Nareszcie będziemy wiedzieć dlaczego były takie zacięte walki! Obok Awi , Jaspis , Angel i Rubin pojawiły się znaki zapytania. -Przekonacie się! To jak, oglądamy? - Kremowa spojrzała na nich z entuzjazmem. -Dobra! - powiedziała Awi po czym podała KP pilot do TV. Klejnoty rozłożyły koce, poduszki i materace na podłodze przed telewizorem i włączyły serial. ♦♦♦ Karneol czołgała się obok chatki, by nikt nie zauważył jej w oknie. Delikatnie się podniosła i zajrzała przez nie. Kryształy leżały wpatrzone w telewizor. Kwarc schylił się, wyciągnął z Klejnotu jakieś urządzenie. -Używają jakiegoś pudła. Nie odrywają od niego wzroku. Wydaję mi się, że może moja jasność już zacząć - wyszeptała. -Dobra robota, generale. A teraz niech Pirop podpali ten las! - odezwała się Hessonit w urządzeniu. -Tak jest! - Pirop wyciągnęła ze swojego Klejnotu miotacz ognia. - Hmm... wystarczyłby mały płomyczek... Ale mogę również podpalić każde drzewo z osobna! Kobieta podpalała drzewa z uśmiechem na twarzy. Las stawał w płomieniach coraz bardziej. Wtedy Awi zobaczyła straszną wizję całego planu Hessonit i Pirop. -Aaaaaa!!! - wybiegła szybko z chatki i zobaczyła, że cały las płonie. -Co się stało? Wszystko w por... MOJE GWIAZDY! - Zielona szybko wyskoczyła na zewnątrz. Wszystkie Klejnoty wybiegły z chatki gdy to usłyszały. -Wszyscy są na zewnątrz. Rozpoczynam atak! Wyjdźcie z pozycji - wyszeptała Karneol z dachu chatki. Zza podpalonych drzew zaczęły wychodzić Cytryny uzbrojone po zęby w zbroje i miażdżące rękawice. Kar zeskoczyła gwałtownie z dachu. -AAAAA! - Kwarc złapał Awenturyn za głowę w jedną dłoń i podniósł ją. Zaczął rozglądać się za Rubin. -Awi!!! - krzyknęła Jaspis, która szybko zareagowała. Przywołała hełm i walnęła nim w Karneol. Korzystając z okazji złapała Awenturyn. -Jaspis... Marnujesz się na Ziemi. Chodź z nami. Możesz być kimś ważnym, tak jak ja. Nie psuj się wśród tych gród... - Karneol wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. - Jesteś potężnym Kwarcem. Dlaczego z tego zrezygnowałaś? -Bo Ziemia to teraz mój dom! Jest tu moja rodzina! A skoro to mój dom to będę go bronić za wszelką cenę! A poza tym, popatrz na siebie! Służysz tym Diamentom jak jakaś marionetka! To ty decydujesz o swoim losie a nie one! - odkrzyknęła do niej z wrogim nastawieniem. -C-Co? Sprzeciwić się Diamentom? Ale... ja nie mogę... - Karneol upadła na kolana. -Właśnie że możesz! To ty sama jesteś kowalem własnego losu! Możesz się im sprzeciwić i być wolna tak jak my! - powiedziała Jaspis z przekonaniem w głosie. Nagle odezwało się urządzenie Karneol. -Co ty wyrabiasz?! Masz wydawać rozkazy a nie rozmawiać z wrogiem Generale! - mówiła w urządzeniu wściekle Hessonit. -Ale... czy to nie sprawi, że będę... słaba? - Kwarc kompletnie olewał rozkazy Hessonit. - Ale... będę wtedy samotna... W Homeworld mam przyjaciół, nigdy nie jestem sama... -Słaba?! Popatrz na mnie! Jestem na Ziemi już tyle czasu a czy straciłam swoją siłę? Nie! Wręcz przeciwnie! Stałam się silniejsza! Moją siłę wzbogaciły moje przeżycia na Ziemi. Ty też tak możesz. Widzę w tobie tę iskrę Karneol! Bądź sobą! Przeciwstaw się! - mówiła z zapałem Jaspis. -Ja... dziękuję... Chciałam tylko podziękować wam za... WASZĄ NAIWNOŚĆ! Karneol uderzyła Jaspis w brzuch odrzucając ją w ścianę. Złapała Awenturyn i pobiegła w stronę Pirop. -Niech któryś z was złapie ten Rubin! - wrzasnęła z głębi lasu. -Nie tak szybko! - powiedziała Angel po czym poleciała prędko i poraziła Karneol prądem z pałeczki. Złapała Awi. -Wszystko dobrze, Awi? -Nie teraz! Teraz musimy walczyć! - odpowiedziała Awenturyn z zapałem. -Uh! Cytryny! Może użyjecie tej samej taktyki co Rubin i Awenturyn? - wrzasnęła Pirop. -Karneol! Gdzie jesteś? Koniec krzywdzenia innych! - Zielona próbowała znaleźć Kwarc w płonącym lesie. Nagle z drzewa za nią zeskoczyła Pirop. -Buu! - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i uderzyła ZA w twarz. - Zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłaś Eksperyment. -Kryształowe Serca! Zoisyt, Rubin walczycie z Cytrynami - zaczęła rozkazywać Jaspis. Wtem Awi i Angel wylądowały. - Wy też walczcie z Cytrynami! Ja znajdę Karneol! Do boju drużyno! Drużyna zmieniła stroje na normalne i zaczęła robić to co rozkazała im Jaspis. Karneol zauważyła, że wszyscy stoją przed chatką. Przyszła z drugiej strony. Po cichu zakradła się i złapała Rubin zakrywając jej usta. Na palcach wycofała się do lasu. -Na szczęście możesz wytrzymać w wysokich temperaturach. Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Hessonit zrobi z ciebie arystokratkę. A ty, co robisz na Ziemi? -To nie twój interes ty przerośnięta truskawo! - Rubin (ponieważ jest bardzo wygimnastykowana) uderzyła w głowę Karneol swoim ochraniaczem na kolano i wyślizgnęła się z jej uścisku. Były tylko one dwie a w koło podpalony las, Rubin nie miała nawet opcji by się wycofać. -Chwila, ty nie służyłaś przypadkiem Różowej Diament? Jak się ma? -Jak nawet śmiesz wspominać jej imię?! Niszczycie właśnie jej kolonię! Aaaaaa! - Rubin rzuciła się na Karneol. Zaczęła uderzać ją ochraniaczami na kolana. -Jej kolonię? Czy ty wiesz, że ona jest rozbita przez tysiące lat?! - krzyknęła. Awenturyn zobaczyła straszną wizję. Rubin sama w płomieniach, walcząca z potężnym wrogiem. Rozpoznała to miejsce i zaczęła biec w jego stronę. -Ty kłamczucho! Chcesz rozproszyć mnie jak wcześniej? Nie tym razem! - rozgrzała pirokinezą ochraniacze i dalej uderzała nimi w Karneol. -Została rozbita! Około pięć tysięcy lat temu! Co ty, teraz się dopiero dowiedziałaś? Twoja drużna ci nie mówiła? Oni cię tylko okłamywali. Zastanów się, komu powinnaś bardziej ufać. Ja nigdy nie okłamałabym żołnierza - wrzeszczy. - Gdyby Ziemia miała być jej kolonią stałaby się nią już pięć tysięcy lat temu! Czy oni powiedzieli ci kto ją rozbił? Rose Kwarc, liderka rebelii. Przejrzyj na oczy! Gdzie są wszystkie inne strażniczki? Zostały rozbite, tak jak ich władczyni! Rubin padła na kolana. -Nie... ty... ty nie mówisz prawdy! Kłamiesz! Ty po prostu kłamiesz!!! - mówiła Rubin zapłakanym głosem po czym zadała Karneol bardzo mocny cios z rozgrzanego ochraniacza. Na jej policzku powstała blizna. -Zrozum, twoja drużyna nie mówiła ci prawdy. Ciągle cię okłamywali - Kwarc usiadł obok RR. - Naprawdę chcesz im nadal ufać? Przemyśl to. Tyle spędziłaś czasu na szukaniu jej. Oni nawet nie wspomnieli o Rose Kwarc. O rebelii i wojnie. Wtedy zza drzew wyskoczyła Awi i stanęła obok Rubci. -Nie zbliżaj się do niej! - wykrzyczała wściekła Awenturyn. -Pięknie, przyszła i druga. Jak miło, że się zjawiłaś - Karneol poturlała się do Rubin. - Nie ważcie się ruszyć. Inaczej użyje na rękawic, które mam na sobie. Małe porażenie prądem przez minerał, które wydzielają i tracicie fizyczną formę od razu. Awenturyn, chodź spokojnie. Rubin, nie wyślizguj się. Chyba nie chcecie, bym rozkazała Cytrynom kruszyć waszych przyjaciół? -Czego ty od nas chcesz? - zapytała się Awi starając się zachować spokój. -Hessonit chce was całe i zdrowe. Dostrzegła w was coś, czego nie widać w innych Klejnotach. Nie tłumaczyła mi tego dokładnie. Macie potencjał. Zostaniecie dobrze nagrodzone, a wasza drużyna będzie cała - tłumaczy Karneol. - Skorzystałabym z takiej opcji. Nie jest łatwo wrócić do Homeworld po zbuntowaniu się. Klejnoty popatrzyły na siebie. Nie wiedziały co robić. Jaka opcja będzie najlepsza? Zaryzykować i próbować dalej z nią walczyć? Czy zaryzykować i uwierzyć Karneol że ich drużynie nic się nie stanie? Lecz wtedy jak grom z jasnego nieba w głowie Awenturyn pojawiła się wizja przyszłości. Już wiedziała co ma zrobić. Awi popatrzyła na Rubin takim spojrzeniem, że Różowa ledwo to zrozumiała. -Proszę, nie wysyłajcie sobie spojrzeń i nie spiskujcie. To może być dla was wielka okazja! - tłumaczy. -Karneol zastanów się, czy nie lepiej do nas dołączyć? Mówiłaś wcześniej że będziesz samotna... wiem że to nie był do końca blef. To twoja jedyna okazja by być sobą! -Samotna? Mam pełno przyjaciół. -Na pewno prawdziwych? Czy takich, którzy dadzą się za ciebie roztrzaskać? Czy takich, na których nie będziesz mogła liczyć w trudnych przypadkach. -Nie opuszczam mojego stanowiska pracy. Ustaliłam tak sobie. Nie zmieniajcie tematu. Hessonit wie, że jej nie ufacie. Ona chce dla was dobrze - Karneol próbuje przekonać Klejnoty za wszelką cenę. - Liczę tylko na siebie. Zawsze. Chodźcie już. -To bardzo źle...bo zaraz zmierzysz się z kimś równym sobie! - w czasie gdy Rubin rozmawiała z Karneol, Awi zdołała dotknąć palcem jej palca. Powstała fuzja. Musgrawit. Ta zaczęła lewitować. -Fuzja się pojawiła Hessonit! - Karneol wrzasnęła do urządzenia. Kwarc podał jej rękę. -Zostanę. Nie krzywdź Pirop. Ona jest dla mnie najważniejsza. Nie chcę, by coś jej się stało. -Myślisz że po tych wszystkich kłamstwach teraz ci uwierzę?! - wtedy odwróciła się do niej. W jej oczach lśnił jasno niebieski oślepiający blask. Karneol upadła na kolana. Zaczęły lecieć jej łzy z oczu. Połączenie skierowało dłoń w jej stronę i uniosło ją w powietrze. -Nie zamierzam z wami walczyć... Ja chcę tylko znowu zobaczyć Pirop... Nawet w Musgrawit, która była w czasie silniejszego Lodowego Transu... nadal było to samo dobro. -Kochasz ją, prawda? - spytała. -M-Może... Proszę! Nie krzywdź jej! Mnie możesz, ale... nie Pirop... zgoda! - Karneol próbowała podać rękę fuzji na zgodę. - W sumie... nikt nie dałby się roztrzaskać dla mnie... ale ja dałabym się roztrzaskać dla Pirop... Śmiało, zabij mnie. Zrobię wszystko, by jej nic się nie stało! -Niestety...poniesiecie konsekwencję za to co zrobiliście moim przyjaciołom... ale pokażę ci jeszcze jedno - odwróciła Kar w stronę płonącego lasu. - Patrz. Właśnie tam na dole giną setki tysięcy organizmów. Cierpią i giną. A to wszystko dlatego że chcecie nas zniszczyć! Możecie z nami walczyć i nawet nas podpalać... ale niewinne istoty giną przez wasze działania...- powiedziała smutno Musgrawit. - Widzisz teraz?! To co robi Homeworld jest złe! -To... to Pirop. Ona może i jest nieco samolubna, ale... nie zasługuje na to, co stało się z Eksperyment! Nie traktowałyśmy tych organizmów na poważnie. Myślałyśmy, że po prostu wrócą... Ale one... giną - Karneol patrzyła na las. - A... a co się z nią stało? -Eksperyment 18B została... rozbita przez Zielony Agat. -Zrobię coś dla ciebie. - fuzja odetchnęła spokojnie. -Po prostu... zapomnijmy o tej walce i się pogódźmy... Nie lubię mieć poczucia winy... Jak mam przeprosić te organizmy? Musgrawit teraz zauważyła że teraz iskra którą Jaspis widziała w Karenol, właśnie zaczęła się palić. -Podaj mi rękę i o tym zapomnijmy. Koniec kłótni! Musgrawit podała rękę Karneol. -Zgoda. Udowodnij, że jesteś po naszej stronie! Karneol uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Użyła rękawicy i wystrzeliła minerał w dłoń fuzji. -HA! Jestem po waszej stronie. Teraz jesteście po stronie Homeworld. Nagle fuzja użyła swojej mocy. Siłą woli wyjęła minerał z dłoni po czym wbiła go w klatkę piersiową Karneol. Karneol zamieniła się w formę światła, kamyczek upadł na ziemię. Kwarc ponownie stał się sobą. -Hessonit, wsparcia! Połączenie wydobyło tarczę z kolcami i przebiło nią ciało Karneol. Nogi Karneol i jej tułów odlatywały od siebie powoli. -ONA MNIE PRZECIĘŁA! PRZECIĘŁA MNIE NA PÓŁ! POTRZEBUJE TUTAJ KOGOŚ! WSPARCIA! - wrzeszczy do urządzenia. -AAAAAAAA!!! - krzyknęła ze złością Musgrawit po czym z ziemi wyjęła wielki sopel lodu nadział na siebie Karneol. Dla pewności zrobiła to jeszcze 3 razy. Kwarc pufnął. Na ziemię upadła jej ciężka zbroja. Musgrawit szybko podleciała do zbroi i zabańkowała ją razem z kamieniem Karneol. Odesłała ją w bezpieczne miejsce po czym znowu zaczęła lewitować. Agat biegła między płonącymi drzewami. W pewnym momencie przewróciła się o kamień. Poczołgała się do najbliższego drzewa i zakryła się resztkami kory. -Gdzie jesteś, Zielona?! Zapłacisz za Eksperyment... - wrzeszczy Pirop podpalając wszystko dookoła. Wtem Jaspis zauważyła Pirop i Zieloną chowającą się pod korą, która się paliła, taka kryjówka nie przetrwa długo. Wydobyła dwie katany i zaczęła biec w stronę Pirop. -Nie! Jaspis! - wykrzyknęła ZA. Jaspis zatrzymała się gwałtownie i popatrzyła na Agat. -O co chodzi?! - zapytała się szybko. -Ona ma rękawice! Pufnęła Ognistą Perłę! To zbyt wielkie ryzyko! - Zielona wyczołgała się spod spalonej części drzewa. -Już nie z takimi sobie radziłam! - powiedziała po czym schowała katany i wyjęła laserowy miecz który dostała od KP. Pirop popatrzyła na Kwarc krzywym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Jej dłonie zaczęły płonąć pokrywając rękawice płomieniami. Zaczęła strzelać z nich płonącymi minerałami. -Jaspis, nie dasz rady! Tu jest zbyt gorąco! Zrobi ci się niedobrze! - Agat próbowała przekonać ją do ucieczki. Jaspis z laserowego miecza zrobiła tarczę i uchroniła się przed strzelającymi w nią minerałami. Wyjęła z klejnotu duży pomarańczowy łuk, naciągnęła go i duża świetlista strzała wystrzeliła w Pirop. Ta utworzyła ognistą tarczę. -Nie chcę wam nic mówić, ale to nie wy jesteście w swoim żywiole! - płomienie z drzew zaczęły się unosić. Arystokratka zaczęła strzelać setkami malutkich kul w Jaspis. Ta otoczyła się tarczą z laserowego miecz i zaczęła powoli podchodzić do Agat. Pirop złapała Zieloną w ognistą dłoń i podniosła ją wysoko. -Kto dał ci umiejętność przetrwania w wysokich temperaturach?! Byłaś taka ważna. Co ty ze sobą zrobiłaś? - Pirop podleciała do niej na płomieniach. - Nie martw się, po prostu ci ją zabiorę. Mam przy sobie to... - ta wyciągnęła z Klejnotu jakieś urządzenie zakończone rurą i jakimś hełmem. Nałożyła go na Agat siłą woli. -Agat! - Jaspis wykrzyknęła przerażona. -Nie wiesz co robisz! Nie powinnaś mieć tego urządzenia! Nie należy do Piropów! - drze się przestraszona Agat. -Hmm... to co? - Czerwona zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Nałożyła hełm na Agat. Jaspis nie mogła na to patrzeć. Podskoczyła i walnęła pięścią antagonistkę w twarz. -Jak ty śmiałaś? Żołnierz Białej Diament... Ty jej się sprzeciwiłaś? Dlaczego? Miałabyś tyle bogactw gdybyś z nami poleciała! -Co mnie jakieś wasze bogactwa?! Najważniejsze rzeczy to dom i rodzina! Wszystko to mam na Ziemi! - odpowiedziała wściekle i wskoczyła na unoszącą się Pirop. Zaczęła nawalać ją pięściami w twarz. Pirop uniosła się dzięki płomieniom. Ogień zaczął pokrywać całe jej ciało tworząc wielką kulę świecącego ognia. Czerwona stała się wysoką na około 40 metrów ognistą wersją siebie. Głęboko wewnątrz można wciąż było dostrzec ją skuloną. Jaspis wyrwała wielkiej Pirop Agat i wzięła ją w ręce, zeskoczyła na Ziemię. -Musimy wracać do naszych drużyn! - powiedziała prędko do Zielonej. -Dobra, ale... zostaw mnie tu. Pirop nie odpuści póki mnie nie rozbije. Uciekajcie do statku i się ratujcie. Ja spróbuję ją zatrzymać. -Żartujesz sobie?! Nie zostawię cię tu z tym monstrum! - odpowiedziała Jaspis ze zdziwieniem. -Proszę! Ocal wszystkich. Jeden Agat to nie wielka strata. Przecież na wojnie poległo ich tysiące... -Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie zostawię cię tu, rozumiesz?! Pójdziesz ze mną czy tego chcesz czy nie - mówiła Jaspis biegnąc z Agat w stronę chatki. -NIE! Nigdzie nie idę! - Agat wyskoczyła z rąk Jaspis. - Proszę. Pozwól mi ją powstrzymać. -Nie poradzisz sobie! To coś ma z 40 metrów! - wykrzyknęła do niej próbując ją namówić. -Pokonałam fuzję, która była nieco niższa. Fuzja Klejnotu, który chciał roztrzaskać mnie za wszelką cenę. To nie może być takie inne! Nie interesuje mnie, że wszędzie dookoła jest płomień, a ona nim włada. Ja chcę dobrze! Dobrze dla Kryształowych Rebeliantów jak i Kryształowych Serc! - Agat popatrzyła na Kwarc ze łzami w oczach. -Dobrze, ale masz na siebie uważać! Znajdziemy cię! - powiedziała Jaspis starając się zachować zimną krew po czym sama pobiegła w stronę chatki. -Dziękuję - Agat uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Pirop. Zamknęła oczy, koszula nocna zamieniła się w codzienny strój. Pirop zaczęła się głośno śmiać demonicznym głosem. Zielona popatrzyła na nią agresywnie i przywołała shurikeny. -Tymi zabaweczkami nic nie zdziałasz! Myślisz, że dasz radę mnie tym czymś pokonać?! Hahaha! Przygotuj się. Zemszczę się za to, co zrobiłaś Kochaniutkiej! Niech Kryształowi Rebelianci poczują ten sam ból! Niech wiedzą, jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego! -Nie boję się ciebie! Zaraz ci pokażę! - Agat zaczęła biec w kierunku antagonistki z shurikenami. Powiększyła je i zaczęła nimi rzucać. Czerwona odbiła je ognistą tarczą. -Tylko na tyle cię stać? Ha! Jesteś taka słaba... Pirop strzelała w ZA ognistymi kulami. Ta przywołała wielkiego shurikena, który służył jej jako tarczę. Co jakiś czas cisnęła w monstrum iskrami, które nie uszkadzały płonącej zbroi wroga. -Zrozum, nie wygrasz! -Przynajmniej spróbuję! - Zielona podskoczyła ponad chmury i zmieniła kształt tworząc dwie dodatkowe pary rąk. Latała wokół potwora na elektrycznych wiązkach i strzelała w nią shurikenami pokrytymi prądem. Tworzyły one małe blizny, jednak te szybko regenerowały się. Czerwona próbowała złapać przeciwniczkę ognistymi rękami, ale miała z tym problem. Agat po wielu próbach uszkodzenia pancerza Pirop elektrycznymi shurikenami traciła siły. Jej Klejnot zaświecił się, Kwarc wyciągnął z niego kolejne dwie pary broni. -Nie widzisz tego? To nic nie daje! Hahaha! Monstrum walnęło Agat płonącą dłonią, ta upadła na ziemię. -Ah, ona ma racje. Pojedyncze ciosy nic jej nie robią. Może powinnam skupić się na jakimś potężnym uderzeniu... - szepcze do siebie. O mało nie została rozdeptana. Zielona ponownie się uniosła i cztery elektryczne shurikeny połączyła w jeden gigantyczny. Przekręciła się kilka razy w powietrzu, broń zaświeciła się. Kwarc zaczął krzyczeć używając tyle energii na jednym ataku. W końcu rzuciła bronią. Prawa noga pancerza została trafiona. Wiązki elektryczne wplotły się w ogień i zgasiły całą kończynę. -U-Udało się, teraz nie będzie mogła się ruszyć! - krzyknęła zadowolona. -Heh, bardzo dobrze. Ale tyle nie wystarczy... - potwór podskoczył na jednej nodze. Nagle nieco dalsza część płonącego lasu uniosła się tworząc nogę, która przyczepiła się do ognistej formy. - Potrzebujesz czegoś więcej! Spokojnie, ognia starczy. W razie czego podpale i pobliskie polany! -Co? Nie mam już siły, by zrobić tyle potężnych ataków... A gdyby tak... Zbroję Pirop można zniszczyć tylko dzięki mocnym ciosom, jednak nie potrwa to na długo. Jednak ta Pirop w środku... Już wiem co mogę zrobić! - krzyknęła. Podskoczyła niezwykle wysoko, zaczęła kręcić się w kółko. Jej ciało pokryło się prądem, zaczęło świecić. W pewnym momencie ruszyło w kierunku przeciwniczki. Ta zakryła ciało dłonią, jednak Agat się przez nią przebiła. Wbiła się w zbroję i uderzyła skuloną w środku Pirop. Obie upadły na ziemię. Ognista zbroja zniknęła. Zielona ledwo co wstała. Jej Klejnot był pęknięty. Próbowała podejść do leżącej na Ziemi Pirop, jednak jej nogi stawały się czarne. Nie mogła chodzić, więc upadła i zemdlała. -Pirop! Pirop zgłoś się, co tam się dzieje!? Karneol nie odbiera komunikatora! - wrzeszczy Hessonit przez urządzenie. -Potrzebujemy planu B, moja jasność. Ta fuzja się pojawiła, Karneol krzyczała, że została rozcięta na pół! Potrzebujemy pomocy! - Pirop złapała urządzenie i zaczęła rozmawiać z Hes. -Fuzja się pojawiła?! Wspaniale! Teraz tylko trzeba ją schwytać... Skoro potrzebujecie wsparcia przekażę twoim jednostkom by rozpoczęły atak z powietrza. A ty masz zająć się to fuzją! Chce ją mieć! - odpowiedziała i rozkazała. -Spróbuję, moja Jasność. Nie będzie to jednak takie proste. Las w okolicy zgasł, więc będę musiała zwabić fuzję do tej płonącej części. Potrzebuję kilku Cytrynów do pomocy. Dałoby radę z dziesięciu? – spytała Czerwona. -Z dziesięciu? Hahahaha! Mam armię! Rozkaże 30 Cytrynom aby do ciebie dołączyły - odpowiedziała znów Hessonit. -Perfekcyjnie. Dziękuję, moja Jasność. Niech spotkają mnie za chatką. Bez odbioru! - Pirop schowała urządzenie i pobiegła za chatkę, zupełnie zapominając o Zielonej. Jaspis zdołała dobiec do miejsca walki. Widziała jak walczą Perły, ale z jej drużyny walczyła tylko Angel. Podbiegła do niej walcząc z innymi Cytrynami. -Tęczówko! Gdzie reszta naszej drużyny?! - spytała uderzając Cytryn w twarz. -Nie wiem! Awi, Rubcia, ty i Zoisyt nagle zniknęłyście... - mówiła Aura broniąc się pałeczkami od dotknięcia rękawicy Cytryn. - Ale chyba wiem gdzie jest Zoisyt! - Angel wskazała palcem startującego TACOSA. W szybie widziała Zoisyt i A38. -Może nam pomagać z powietrza... – powiedziała, ale nie dokończyła bo zobaczyła że TACOS gdzieś odlatuje -Co one wyrabiają?! - wykrzyknęła nagle Aura gdy to zobaczyła. -Nie wiem... ale teraz skup się na walce! - Odpowiedziała Jaspis broniąc Angel od dotknięcia rękawicą. Perły zacięcie walczyły z Cytrynami. Ognista bez problemu używała swoich umiejętności, a Kremowa biła jak potrafiła. Jedynie Pistacjowa w kółko uciekała z jakimś kijem w ręku. -Aaaa nie krzywdź mnie, przepraszaaam! - drze się uciekając przed dwoma goniącymi ją Cytrynami. -Nie uciekaj tylko walcz! Łap jedną z moich włóczni, może będzie ci łatwiej! - Kremowa rzuciła włócznię do Pistacjowej. Ta złapała ją i próbowała uderzyć Kwarce, jednak nie wiedziała jak posługiwać się tą bronią. Zaczęła panikować i wbiegła w Ognistą Perłę. -Ahh, uważaj! Zaraz umrzemy obie! Z szablą już próbowałaś... Nie wiem czym innym możesz walczyć! - OP wytrzepała ubranie i szybko przecięła rękę Cytryna, który złapał Pi za nogę. -Potrzebujemy Kakaowej! - Pistacjowa złapała Ognistą za rękę. Pojawiło się brązowe światło. Perła zaczęła naparzać Kwarce szablami. Kremowa została złapana przez dwóch przeciwników. Obie podniosły ją i rzuciły na ziemię. -Au! To było niemiłe! Grudki! - KP podskoczyła i rzuciła w nie włócznią, jednak te uniknęły ataku. Zdezorientowana upadła na ziemię, inny Kwarc o mało co nie rozwalił jej głowy młotem. -Kremowa! Uważaj! - Kakaowa poturlała się i złapała Kremcię. -Przepraszam, o mało się nie zabiłam! Muszę być ostrożniejsza. A poza tym, witaj Kakao! -Perła uśmiechnęła się wesoło do fuzji. Ta gwałtownie się odwróciła i wbiła szablę w Cytryn, który zbliżał się do nich. -Perło, jesteś nam potrzebna. Potrzebujemy twojej włóczni - Kakaowa uśmiechnęła się. -Nie rozumiem... -Po prostu się zgódź! - połączenie postawiło Kremową na ziemi. -Dobra, zgadzam się! -Świetnie... Fuzja złapała Kremową, zakręciła nią i pochyliła. Powstała wysoka na 3,5 metra fuzja. Zauważyły to Angel i Jaspis. -Łał! Połączyły się w jedną wielką Perłę! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Aura uderzając szarzą w Cytryn. Angel podleciała do fuzji. - Jaka piękna Perła! Trzeba cię jakoś nazwać... twoja skóra... ogółem twój kolor przypomina mi coś co kiedyś jadłam... miód! Od dzisiaj nazywasz się Miodowa Perła? Podoba się hehe? - powiedziała podekscytowana. -To nie czas na wymyślanie powiedzonek! Spróbujmy pokonać te grudki! - Perła przywołała szablę i włócznie łącząc je w włócznię z ostrzami po dwóch stronach. -Jaspis! Może weźmiemy przykład z tej trójki? - rzekła Angel walcząca za plecami Jaspis. -Damy radę! - odkrzyknęła Jaspis. -Ja już nie mam siły... - odpowiedziała smutno Aura, gdy Cytryn walnęła ją mocno. -Aura! - wrzasnęła Jaspis gdy to zobaczyła. Rzuciła się na Cytryn i pufnęła ją po czym pomogła Angel wstać. - To w takim razie zróbmy to razem! – uśmiechnęła się. Angel przytaknęła. Jaspis wzięła ją za rękę i podrzuciła w powietrze, gdy Aura spadła w objęcia Jaspis rozbłysło różowo pomarańczowe światło z którego wyszła Różowa Ametryn. -Czas podeptać te zgniłe Cytryny! - wykrzyknęła do siebie po czym zaczęła deptać antagonistów. Jedno poruszenie kończyną i pufnęła jednocześnie 10 klejnotów. -Dobra... skoro już lecimy to zdradzę ci mój plan... - zaczęła Zoisyt. -Więc? - spytała 38. -Więc...musimy zniszczyć krążownik Hessonit. Kiedy przedrzemy się przez statki, które będą bronić jej statku wystrzelę torpedę ponad świetlną która załatwi jej statek... oczywiście w teorii... Bez rozkazów cała armia będzie zdezorientowana i będziemy mieć większą szansę na wygraną. -Hmm... nie przedrzemy się tak łatwo. Wasz statek ma tyle elementów, które go wyróżnia. Sam napis "TACOS" oraz te wszystkie metalowe łaty... -Myślisz że o tym nie pomyślałam? TACOS ma kamuflaż. Włączymy go, przedrzemy się i pa pa Hessonit - odpowiedziała Zuzu. -Nieźle. Ciekawe czy wszyscy żyją... No, nie licząc Cytrynów - A38 uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Na pewno sobie radzą... Nagle coś zaczęła piszczeć w statku. -Dobra, to sygnał, że teraz muszę włączyć kamuflaż by nas nie wykryła... - powiedziała do siebie Zoisyt i kliknęła jakiś guzik. TACOS zrobił się niewidzialny. -Sprytnie. -No dobrze...widzę jej statki na radarze...jest ich sporo... -Czy one też nas nie wykryją na radarze? To, że jesteśmy niewidzialne nie znaczy, że nic nie zauważą - pyta Niebieska. -Spokojnie. TACOS wysyła fale radiowe blokujące namierzenie go, to dość prymitywne dlatego to wykorzystałam. Jest to tak prymitywne, że Hessonit nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi. -Nieźle. Do dzieła! -Dobra...teraz już widzimy jej flotę...widzisz punkt przez który mogły byśmy się przecisnąć przez te osłonę? -Hmm... Spróbuj między tymi dwoma Płonącymi Gwiazdami 7 po prawej. -No nie wiem... chyba nie są dostatecznie blisko krążownika Hessonit żebym mogła trafić torpedą. -Może nad Księżycowym AX36D 414? -Hmm... w zasadzie jest całkiem blisko... chwila wyliczę to - powiedziała Zoisyt po czym zaczęła klikać coś na panelu. - No więc... to jednocześnie dobra i zła wiadomość. Kiedy znajdziemy się nad Księżycowym AX36D 414 musimy strzelić z lewej strony naszego statku w tył krążownika Hessonit. Ale niestety szansa na trafienie z takiego kontu i takiej pozycji wynosi 37%... Możemy zaryzykować i jeśli będziemy mieć szczęście to torpeda trafi statek Hessonit. Ale mamy 63% że torpeda trafi jedną z Księżycowych, Gwiazd itd... -Hmm... Możemy spróbować. Zauważ też, że jeśli jeden statek wybuchnie statek obok niego również może zostać uszkodzony i zniszczony. Co jeśli zlikwidujemy tak całą armię? Chociaż nie wierzę w to, przynajmniej ich osłabimy. -Skoro mamy 63%, że torpeda nie trafi ale uderzy w inny statek który wybuchnie... i zada obrażenia krążownikowi Hessonit! – powiedziała Zoisyt po czym zaczęła coś liczyć. -Jedną torpedą możemy zniszczyć dwa statki... więc jeśli nie trafimy wybuchną dwa statki... To znaczy że statek Hessonit zostanie uszkodzony.... - zaniemówiła. -Na pewno wybuchy uszkodzą inne. Każdy uszkodzony statek zagraża całej grupie - stwierdziła Alfa. -W 8%... jej krążownik zostanie uszkodzony, tylko w 8%! - dokończyła ze smutnym tonem. -Przynajmniej są jakieś szanse. Może inny uszkodzony statek zderzy się z jej? Musimy zaryzykować! -Zgadzam się z tobą, Alfa. Ty przejmij stery i wleć w punkt który zaznaczyłam na panelu, ja pójdę na dół i wystrzelę torpedę stamtąd. Oczywiście stąd też bym mogła, ale tam są większe szanse że trafię - powiedziała Zuzu po czym poszła w stronę widny. Apatyt usiadła i westchnęła. Spojrzała poważnie na ekran i wleciała w punkt. Oparła się i oczekiwała na strzał. -Są szansę, że my też zostaniemy uszkodzone... Mimo wszystko zrobię wszystko dla drużyny. Sprawię też, by Zoisyt przetrwała wybuch za wszelką cenę. Zoisyt zjechała windą na poziom "Dział". Były tam działa, którymi strzelał TACOS. Znajdowały się tam też trzy torpedy. Zoisyt usiadła i zaczęła celować jedną z nich. -Dobra Zoisyt... masz jedną szansę żeby trafić i skończyć z Hessonit... dasz radę. Kiedy wreszcie wycelowała nacisnęła spust. Torpeda wystrzeliła z niezwykłą szybkością. Leciała w stronę rufy krążownika Hessonit, jednak uderzyła w skrzydło Gwiazdy 362. Statek wybuchł. Eksplozja dotknęła również dwóch innych statków, które wybuchły i rozbiły się. Eksplozja nieznacznie uszkodziła statek Hessonit. Zoisyt nie trafiła. -Co to było?! - wykrzyknęła Hessonit w swoim statku. Alfa przeraziła się. Zakryła twarz w dłoniach. -No to po nas... Cytryn podbiegł do Hessonit i powiedział: -Moja jasność! Wykryliśmy obcą jednostkę, która wystrzeliła torpedę! Wysadziła trzy nasze statki... i Klejnoty w środku... -Dlaczego wykryliście ją dopiero teraz?! - odkrzyknęła wściekle arystokratka. Cytryn odparł na to: -Emitował dziwne fale radiowe... nie mogliśmy go wykryć... -Nie ważne! Macie go zestrzelić, zniszczyć, unicestwić! Macie dopuścić do tego żeby ten statek nigdy więcej już nie poleciał! A ja w tym wam pomogę - wykrzyczała wściekle Hessonit. -Tak jest moja jasność! – powiedział Kwarc i odbiegł. A w tym czasie na TACOSIE, gdy Zoisyt wyszła z widny do kokpitu. -Przepraszam Alfa... to moja wina... gdybym tylko wycelowała z większą precyzją.... - zaczęła mówić smutno. -Nic się nie stało. Musimy uciekać, one o nas wiedzą. Wiedzą, jakie fale wydziela TACOS. Ruszajmy do chatki! - 38 spojrzała na panel i statki przygotowujące działa. -Dobra! Mam pomysł jak możemy uciec! Polecimy jedną setną sekundy w hiper szybkość. Uciekniemy i będziemy w chatce! - zasugerowała szybko Zuzu. -Dobra, nie mamy czasu! - Alfa przekręciła statek i aktywowała hiper szybkość. W mgnieniu oka kliknęła przycisk i zatrzymała statek nad chatką. Nagle Zoisyt zauważyła dwie fuzje. Jakąś fuzje Pereł i... Różowy Ametryn?! -Oho, Perły się połączyły. A tamto coś to... em... co to jest? -O nie! To Różowa Ametryn! Jak ona powstała?! - wykrzyknęła przerażona Zoisyt. - Trzeba natychmiast pozbawić ją fizycznej formy! - usiadła i zaczęła celować działem w Różową Ametryn. -Nie! Nie widzisz, że walczy z Cytrynami?! -Trudno! Na razie jest stabilna, a kiedy przestanie to czeka nas zguba! - Zoisyt dalej wyliczała i celowała w fuzję. -Wtedy w nią strzelimy! Na chwilę obecną niech zostanie, to skuteczna broń na Cytryny. Nie widzisz jak dobrze sobie radzi?! - Alfa złapała ręce Zoisyt. -To za duże ry... – zaczęła, ale przerwała bo zobaczyła, że nadlatuje wsparcie z powietrza wysłane przez Hessonit. - Dobra, nią zajmę się później. A teraz siadaj i strzelaj do tamtych statków! - rozkazała szybko po czym zaczęła pilotować TACOSEM w stronę statków wroga. ♦♦♦ Musgrawit lewitowała w stronę chatki najszybciej jak mogła. Pirop szła między czarnymi resztkami drzew. W pewnym momencie strzeliła w Musgrawit wielką ognistą kulą. Ta przewidziała to więc bez problemu uniknęła kuli. -Więc to ty! Ty musisz być Pirop! To ty podpaliłaś las! - krzyknęła do niej wkurzona fuzja. -Tędy Cytryny! - Pirop biegła głębiej w las. Musgrawit uniosła się w górę. Dobrze wiedziała co ma zrobić. Ponad chmurami zaczął tworzyć się lodowiec, powiększał się. -Ona coś planuje. Mogłaby bez problemu nas zaatakować, ale siedzi sobie nad chmurami. Musi mieć jakiś plan. Ciekawi mnie też gdzie jest Karneol. Może jeszcze jej nie roztrzaskała... - Pirop podrapała się po głowie. Nad chmurami było widać duży cień. Cień, który powiększał się z każdą chwilą. Po chwili z chmur zaczęły wystawać sople gigantycznego lodowca. -Moje gwiazdy! Wiedziałam! Cytryny, pora na nasz plan. Cytryny stanęły w kole, Czerwona podskoczyła wysoko na środku. Pojawiło się żółte światło, w resztkach lasu stał wielki Kwarc, wysoki jak ognista forma Pirop. Arystokratka siedziała ukryta w jego ciele, Cytryn służyła jej jako pancerz. Nagle ta została pokryta płomieniami. Fuzja miała na sobie ognistą zbroję, była wyższa od monstrum o jakieś 10 metrów. Musgrawit zauważyła światło, więc w tym czasie kiedy jej lodowiec robił się jeszcze większy. Spojrzała na moment przez chmury. Zobaczyła wielkie Kwarcowe ogniste monstrum. Zerknęła znów na lodowiec. Był MEGA OGROMNY. Musgrawit zaczęła lewitować w stronę Kwarcowej fuzji, zatrzymała się, gdy była na wysokości jej twarzy. -Witaj. Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Rozłącz się, dasz mi pufnąć Cytryny i Pirop, zabańkuję was i nic się wam nie stanie - powiedziała arystokratycznie. -Chyba sobie żartujesz! Chcemy sobie żyć na wolności! - wrzasnęła fuzja. -Ja chcę dla was jak najlepiej, daję wam ostatnią szansę. Radziła bym zaakceptować moją propozycję. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Musgrawit. -No wybacz, nie będzie lepiej. Będzie dla nas lepiej kiedy się rozłączysz - połączenie uśmiechnęło się. -W takim razie nie dajesz mi wyboru! - wykrzyknęła Mus po czym oddaliła się spory kawałek od fuzji. Rozłożyła ręce ku niebu i wielki lodowiec zaczął lewitować w jej stronę. Kiedy Musgrawit była pod lodowcem ten ją wchłonął i opadł na ziemię. Nagle zaczął się trząść i formować. Z wielkiej bryły lodu zaczęły wyłaniać się nogi, potem tułów, następnie ręce i na końcu szyja i głowa. Z lodowca powstał lodowy gigant równy wysokości Kwarcowej Fuzji. Jego oczy rozbłysły jasno niebieskim światłem i stanął w pozycji bojowej. Gdzieś tam w środku była Musgrawit i kontrolowała to wszystko. -Hm... walka, tak? -Skoro nie chcesz się poddać, to nie mam wyboru - powiedział lodowy gigant nie otwierając ust (bo takowych nie ma). Rzucił się na przeciwniczkę i zaczął naparzać ją po twarzy wielgachnymi lodowymi pięściami. Fuzja przywoływała pojedyncze gigantyczne wersje broni Cytrynów i uderzała w monstrum. Dodatkowo strzelała w nie ogniem. Z każdym uderzeniem lód od razu zrastał się. Lodowa podcięła ognistą, która upadła na ziemię, chwilę potem skoczyła i wylądowała na niej wręcz ją przygniatając. Zaraz później znów zaczęła nawalać pięściami w twarz wroga. Kwarc przywalił potworowi w twarz wielkim żółtym młotem, odleciał on na kilka metrów. Przez chwilę stanął w miejscu. Nagle zaczął uciekać od Musgrawit i zarazem od chatki. Lodowy Gigant wstał i zaczął gonić Kwarcową fuzję. Połączenie w pewnym momencie zatrzymało się i poczekało na fuzję. Wyciągnęło wielki miecz i zaczęło ją atakować od razu jak się przy nim zjawiła. Gigant szybko oddalił się. Jedną rękę całkowicie zanurzył w ziemi ale chwilę później wyciągnął ją. W dłoni miał gigantyczny miecz zrobiony z lodu. Podbiegł super szybko do Kwarcowej fuzji i zaczęła się walka na miecze. -Wiesz dlaczego od ciebie uciekałam? - spytała podczas próby ucięcia głowy monstrum. -Właściwie to nie, nie wiem. Zdradzisz mi tę tajemnicę? - powiedział Lodowy Gigant również usiłując odciąć łeb przeciwniczce. -Rozejrzyj się - Cytryn zerknęła na chwilkę na boki. Giganty dobiegły do wciąż płonącej części lasu. Wszędzie dookoła był ogień. - Teraz już chyba wiesz... -A to. Przecież to tylko na moją korzyść! - wykrzyknął gigant i zadał cios przeciwniczce w prawy bok. Płomienie uniosły się, a drzewa przestały się palić. Monstrum okrył pancerz z ognia, który tylko je ściskał. Kwarc przy okazji zadawał mu ciosy kastetem, mieczem, hełmem, młotem... Lodowy Gigant zaczął się topić... ale chwila... on wcale się nie topił. Tylko przeobrażał lód w wodę. -Teraz już chyba wiesz dlaczego to tylko na moją korzyść! - Wodny Gigant wystrzelił z klatki piersiowej hektolitrowy wodny strumień, który z pełną parą uderzył w Kwarcową fuzję całkowicie ją gasząc. Kwarc zaczął atakować przeciwnika mieczem, powoli tracił siły. Nagle rozłączył się na trzy mniejsze fuzje, które rozeszły się w inne kierunki tworząc trójkąt. Atakowały giganta z każdej strony. Wodny Gigant uniósł się tak, że trzy fuzje nie dosięgały go. Zaczął miotać w nie wielkimi lodowymi szpikulcami. Każda z fuzji rozłączyła się na trzy. Zaczęły biegać w koło dezorientując antagonistę. Wszystkie z nich powoli zaczynały płonąć unikając przy tym sopli. Po jakimś czasie były już podpalone. Zebrały się razem tuż pod lewitującym olbrzymem i gwałtownie się złączyły. Fuzja od razu miała w ręku młot, który podpaliła i uderzyła przeciwnika w głowę po czym pojawiła się wielka chmura pary wodnej. -Hmm... kolejna metamorfoza? Czemu nie! Mogę spróbować! - powiedziała Musgrawit gdzieś spośród pary wodnej. Przyciągnęła ją do siebie i powstał ten sam gigant, ale tym razem był on z pary wodnej. Gazowy Gigant wszedł dokładnie w środek kwarcowej fuzji, a zaraz po tym znów zmienił swój stan skupienia znów na wodny. Przeciwniczka gwałtownie zgasła. W środku Wodnego Giganta pojawiły się pięści które zaczęły bić wroga. Kwarc użył szarży kręcąc się dookoła przeciwniczki. Zostawiał za sobą żółty płomień, który unosił się wysoko ponad wrogiem. Co jakiś czas Kwarc oddalał się dalej, by nie zostać uderzonym wodną pięścią. Pojawiła się nad nimi wielka kula żółtego ognia. Gwałtownie stała się ognistym wiertłem, które przebiło olbrzyma. Olbrzym znowu stał się gazowym stanem skupienia ale po chwili wrócił do wodnego. -Ogień z wodą nie wygra! Nie ważne w jakim będzie stanie skupienia! - Wodny Gigant uniósł się wysoko i zmienił stan na lodowy po czym uniósł ręce ku górze. Nad jej głową nagle stworzył się gigantyczny lodowiec. Gigant znów zmienił stan skupienia na wodny. Stwór pstryknął palcami i lodowiec zamienił się w hektolitry wody. Kiedy Wodny Gigant miał już spuścić powódź na wroga jego oczy przestały się świecić na jasno niebiesko. Gigant zniknął i było widać Musgrawit, której oczy już się nie świeciły. Nagle obejrzała się wokół siebie, jakby nie wiedziała gdzie jest i zauważyła że woda, którą sama stworzyła spada na nią. Wyciągnęła ręce ku górze i próbowała ją zatrzymać, lecz była za słaba. Powódź spadła na nią i na przeciwniczkę. Fuzja pufnęła. Klejnoty Cytrynów spadały na ziemię, a tuż nad nimi powoli opadała Pirop. Rozejrzała się, wszędzie było pełno wody. Nagle zauważyła jeden ze statków Hessonit, który również ją dostrzegł. Podleciał na tyle blisko, że Pirop mogła do niego wejść, wtedy wybiegły Cytryny. Szybko wzięły wszystkie Klejnoty pufniętych Cytrynów. Pirop weszła do środka. Jakiś inny pilotujący statkiem Cytryn zasalutował Pirop po czym powiedział: -Z rozkazów Hessonit mamy wracać na jej krążownik - po czym statek wystartował i poleciał w stronę floty Hessonit. -Ta fuzja wciąż tam jest... Hessonit będzie zmuszona złapać ją innym razem, sama nie wiem co się z nią stało. Na szczęście udało mi się złapać Zieloną A... - Pirop gwałtownie podskoczyła. - AGAT! ZOSTAWIŁAM JĄ TAM! Ale ze mnie gruda... Ją też będę musiała złapać kiedy indziej. ♦♦♦ Apatyt biegł przez zniszczony las cały ten czas. Nagle w oddali ujrzał zielony fragment na czarnej, spalonej trawie. W mgnieniu oka się tam znalazł i upadł na kolana. Była to Agat, a raczej jej resztki. Jej twarz była jej naturalnego koloru, jednak reszta ciała była czarna. Dotknął jej policzka, był zimny. Zauważył pęknięcie na jej Klejnocie. -AGAT! OBUDŹ SIĘ! - krzyczał, jednak nic to nie dawało. Zaczął nad nią płakać, położył jej głowę na swoich kolanach. - To wszystko moja wina. Mogłem dobiec tu na czas... Twój Klejnot by nie pękł a ty wciąż byś.... Podczas gdy Niebieski płakał otoczyła ich powódź. ♦♦♦ -Wow, ale dużo tych Cytrynów. Czy Hessonit jest aż TAK ważna? - spytała Miodowa uderzając Kwarce włócznią. -Podobno jest jedną z najlepszych architektek w Homeworld! Ma ich na pewno ponad... POWÓDŹ!!! - wykrzyknęła Różowa Ametryn, gdy zauważyła, że zbliża się do nich wielka fala. -Co?! - Miód wysoko podskoczyła i zaczęła powoli opadać. TACOS zniżył lot i otworzył wejście. -Wskakujcie! - krzyknęła Alfa. Różowa Ametryn rozłączyła się. Jaspis i Angel wbiegły do TACOSA. Miodowa schyliła się i również weszła do środka. TACOS poleciał wysoko w niebo, gdzie było widać całe zdarzenie. Cytryny starały się uciekać, jednak ogromna fala zalała je całkowicie. Chatka również została zalana. Zniszczyła się całkowicie. Jedyna dobra rzecz to to że las został ugaszony. -Gdzie są Awi, Rubin, Niebieski i Zielona? - spytała Ognista. -Agat... ona chciała powstrzymać ogromną ognistą Pirop... chciałam ją zatrzymać ale chciała to zrobić za wszelką cenę... - odpowiedziała Jaspis. -Ogromna ognista Pirop? O czym ty mówisz? - krzyknęła Kremowa. -Pirop zmieniła się w wielką ognistą postać... - opowiada Kwarc. - Chwila... AWI!!! -I Rubcia!!! - Wykrzyknęła Angel przerażonym głosem. -Niebieski i Zielona? - wrzasnęła Pistacjowa. -Jeszcze Ametyst i Galaxyt... Ametyst płakał w chatce, kiedy Galaxyt go pocieszała... O NIE! - Kremowa podbiegła do okna i zaczęła ich szukać. -Hej!!! Nie panikujcie! Znajdziemy wszystkich i chyba wiem już gdzie są niektórzy. Teraz chodźmy wszyscy na mostek. Pokażę wam - powiedziała Zoisyt starając się załagodzić sytuację. -Dobra! Szybko! Co jeśli ich nie znajdziemy?! Może ognista Pirop już pozbyła się Zielonej?! Dlatego Niebieski jej nie znalazł?! Może ona już nie... - Pistacjowa zaczęła płakać. Jaspis podchodzi do Pi i łapie ją za ramiona. -Perło, spokojnie. Agat to jedna z najsilniejszych wojowniczek jakie spotkałam. Teraz jednak musimy się skupić na odnalezieniu wszystkich, a do tego przyda się każda para rąk. Dasz radę? - spytała spokojnie Pistacjową starając się ją uspokoić. W jej głosie było też słychać nutkę przywództwa. -C-Chyba dam radę... Po chwili Klejnoty poszły do windy i znalazły się na mostku. Zoisyt podeszła do panelu i powciskała parę guzików. -No dobrze. Po pierwsze ta powódź nie była naturalna, dlatego myślę, że ma coś wspólnego z nami. Polecimy sprawdzić miejsce gdzie powódź się zaczęła - objaśniła szybko Zoisyt po czym TACOS zaczął lecieć w stronę anomalii. -Proszę... Mam nadzieję, że to któryś z nich to zapoczątkował. Nie chcę kolejnego antagonisty! - powiedziała KP. Wtedy TACOS doleciał w miejsce gdzie powstała powódź. -Jesteśmy - ogłosiła Zoisyt. -Skaczę tam i idę ich szukać! - wrzasnęła Kremowa z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. -Dobra...ale może nie skacz... lepiej wyląduje... - rzekła Zuzu po czym TACOS wylądował i drzwi od niego otworzyły się. Kremowa gwałtownie wyskoczyła ze statku i zanurkowała. -Wow, szybka jest... - Ognista zakręciła się w powietrzu i skoczyła do wody. Pistacjowa powoli do niej weszła i delikatnie się zanurzyła. -To ja rozejrzę się z powietrza! - powiedziała Aura i wyleciała ze statku rozglądając się za przyjaciółmi. -To ja też popływam... Awi, trzymaj się, już idę!!! - wykrzyknęła Jaspis po czym również zanurkowała do wody. -To ja posiedzę nad skanerem... może wykryje jakąś formę światła? - powiedziała Zoisyt do siebie patrząc się w skaner. A38 dołączyła do niej. Perły pływały, jednak nie mogły nikogo znaleźć. W pewnym momencie oczom Ognistej rzuciła się postać, która machała w jej stronę ręką. Wyskoczyła, zrobiła salto i wylądowała tuż obok niej. Był to Ametyst z Galaxyt na plecach. -Tu jesteście... co się stało? - powiedział szeptem Kwarc. -Próbujemy to ogarnąć. Widziałeś Zieloną, Awenturyn, Rubin i Niebieskiego? - spytała Perła. -Nie widzieliśmy. Ledwo co wyczołgaliśmy się z ruin chatki! Utopilibyśmy się! - krzyczała Galaxyt. -Ale my nie musimy oddychać... - OP zakryła twarz zażenowana. - W każdym razie płyńcie za mną. Wyschnijcie w statku. Angel leciała nad wodą. Chwile to zajęło, ale zauważyła Niebieskiego i dziwnie wyglądającą Agat. Szybko do nich podleciała. -Tu jesteście! Wszyscy wszędzie was... Agat? Co się stało? A z resztą nie ważne - Angel szybko powiększyła ręce i wzięła na nie ZA i NA, poleciała w stronę statku najszybciej jak mogła. Po chwili weszła do niego z dwoma Klejnotami i położyła je na ziemi. -A-Agat... Ona odchodzi... - Niebieski był cały zapłakany. Przytulił Zieloną najmocniej jak mógł. -C-Co ? - Jaspis popatrzyła na pęknięty klejnot Agat. Zielona stawała się ciemniejsza. Fragment jej twarzy również stracił swój dawny kolor. -Wykrywam dziwną formę światła. To chyba Klejnot... i leci w naszą stronę! - zainformowała wszystkich Zoisyt. Nagle przez wejście wleciał Jednorożek ze skrzydłami i wylądował na podłodze statku. -Jednorożku!!! - wykrzyknęła Aura po czym przytuliła się do stworzenia. Jednorożec jedynie mrugnął i zauważył Agat. Położył się obok niej i z jego rogu zaczęły wylatywać małe świetliste różowe kuleczki, leciały i wchłaniały się w klejnot Agat, który powoli leczył się. Pęknięcie zaczęło znikać. Agat powoli stawała się jaśniejsza. Jej twarz, ręce i nogi. A w tym czasie Jaspis zawzięcie płynęła i szukała Awi i Rubci. I wtedy pod jednym z wielu zalanych drzew zobaczyła Awi i Rubcię unoszące się bezwładnie na wodzie. -Awi!!! Rubin!!! - Krzyknęła i popłynęła do Klejnotów. Zobaczyła, że są nieprzytomne. Wzięła je na plecy i zaczęła płynąć w stronę statku. Po 20 minutach wreszcie do niego dopłynęła i weszła do środka z dwoma nieprzytomnymi Klejnotami. Angel i Zoisyt od razu podbiegły do niej. -Co im się stało? – spytała przerażona Angel. -Ja… ja sama nie wiem... - odparła nieco strachliwym głosem Jaspis. Ognista gwizdnęła i machnęła ręką. Kremowa i Pistacjowa przypłynęły do statku. -Na razie połóżmy je w sypialni... tak samo Agat, może niech nie leży na podłodze... - powiedziała Zoisyt łagodząc sytuację. Zoisyt zaprowadziła Jaspis z dwoma nieprzytomnymi Klejnotami na rękach do pokoju gdzie było wiele łóżek, Kwarc położył Awenturyn i Różową na jednym z nich bardzo ostrożnie i delikatnie. Niebieski i Kremowa podnieśli Zieloną i położyli ją na jednym z łóżek. -Zielona ma już naprawiony Klejnot, powinna tu wrócić! - Apatyt strasznie się niepokoił. -Zapewne straciła wiele energii podczas walki. Powinna wrócić do nas wkrótce. Znasz Agat - KP położyła dłoń na ramieniu NA. Jednorożek poszedł za Klejnotami, usiadł przy łóżku Agat i z jego rogu znowu zaczęły lecieć różowe kuleczki w jej stronę. -Dajmy Zielonej czas, Jednorożku. Już i tak zrobiłaś dla nas dużo. Dzięki - Niebieski przytulił Kunzyt. -No dobra... a teraz proszę niech wszyscy wyjdą... zbadam te trójkę i dowiem się, co jest z nimi nie tak... - rzekła Zoisyt do wszystkich. Jednorożek zarżał przyjaźnie i wyszedł z sypialni. Angel i Jaspis również wyszły. KR też opuścili pomieszczenie. -Zoisyt, zostawiam je tobie - powiedziała Jaspis. -No dobra... uwaga wszyscy! Stała się okropna rzecz... las spłonął i chatka legła w gruzach. Ale pozbieramy się, zapewniam was! Na razie będziemy mieszkać w TACOSIE, jest duży i każdy znajdzie w nim miejsce dla siebie - ogłosiła przywódczym tonem Jaspis. ♦♦♦ Hessonit wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę Pirop. - Pirop , czy chcesz powiedzieć mi że nasz plan zawiódł ? - Zapytała się Hessonit starając się ukryć wściekłość. -Niestety. Ta fuzja naprawdę jest zbyt potężna... Masz świetny plan próbując zrobić z niej wojownika. Na szczęście baza wroga jest zniszczona i ich również prawdopodobnie zalała powódź - tłumaczy Czerwona. - Niestety, wiele Cytrynów ucierpiało. -To tylko Cytryny i jeden Karneol, pff. A poza tym umiem to zrozumieć, ta fuzja jest o wiele zbyt potężna. A teraz chcę żebyś opowiedziała mi ze szczegółami co zrobiła ta fuzją oprócz tej powodzi... - odpowiedziała arystokratycznie Hessonit. -Karneol była moim osobistym strażnikiem, znała moje tajemnice. To dla mnie wielka strata. Fuzja miała dziwnie świecące oczy. Stworzyła wielki lodowiec, w którym się ukryła i zmieniła go w coś w stylu wielkiego potwora. Ja ukryłam się w fuzji wszystkich Cytrynów, pokryłam ją ogniem dla utrudnienia. Te dwa Klejnoty zmieniły lód w wodę i parę wodną, bez problemu je kontrolowały! Na końcu stworzyła wielki lodowiec w powietrzu i zamieniła go w stan ciekły, tak samo jak swoją zbroję. Jej oczy zgasły, a powódź spadła na Cytryny pufając je oraz zalewając cały las gasząc go. Nie mam pojęcia co się z nią stało, nie mogłam jej znaleźć - tłumaczy Pirop. -Hmm...wynika z tego że tylko wtedy gdy oczy fuzji się świecą, to posiada tę wielką moc... można wręcz powiedzieć, że jest wtedy w jakimś transie! W transie bojowym! Kiedy zetknie się z niebezpieczeństwem lub złymi emocjami aktywuje się u niej ta umiejętność! Ten fakt można wykorzystać w wiele przydatnych sposobów. Świetnie wykonałaś swoją pracę Pirop. Złoże wniosek by podwyższono twoją rangę kiedy będę miała czas. A co do tej Karneol... nie powinnaś przywiązywać się do strażniczek. Są stworzone by walczyć i bronić swej pani. Poległa na bitwie i to w pełni zrozumiałe, a teraz udam się załatwić parę spraw - odpowiedziała Hessonit po czym wyszła z mostka a za nią dwa Cytryny. -Mimo wszystko chcę ją odzyskać. Straciliśmy już dość Klejnotów. Wszystkie te Bizmuty, Ognisty Agat i do tego Karneol?! Wiem, że ona mi w tym nie pomoże. Wezmę sprawy w swoje ręce... - Pirop wybiegła ze statku Hessonit i wskoczyła do małego statku obok. Były tam 2 Rubiny i jakiś Kwarc. - Namierzcie urządzenie Karneolu. Natychmiast. Podam wam kod - Czerwona podała kod komunikatora. Wyleciała ze statku dzięki płomieniom i wylądowała na mostku statku Hessonit. Weszła do niego jak gdyby nigdy nic. ♦♦♦ -Musimy z powrotem dostać się do naszego statku! Jak myślicie, czy powódź go zniszczyła? - spytała Kremowa. -Przekonajmy się. Zoisyt, poleć bardziej na zachód – Alfa oparła się o ścianę. -Jaspis? - powiedziała Zoisyt patrząc na Kwarc pytającym wzrokiem. -Rzućmy okiem. Zoisyt, skieruj TACOSA na zachód - rozkazała Jaspis. -Niech A38 poprowadzi... ja zbadam tę trójkę - rzekła patrząc na drzwi, za którymi leżały Awenturyn, Zielony Agat i Różowa Rubin. Otworzyła je i weszła do środka. Alfa usiadła na miejscu pilota. Po jakimś czasie dolatywali do miejsca, w którym powodzi było coraz mniej. Nagle jej już nie było. Obok stał dymiący się statek. -Jest! - krzyknęła 38 -Dobrze, w takim razie wylądujmy po niego - odpowiedziała spokojnie Jaspis. -Byle szybko - A38 wyglądała niecierpliwie przez ekran. Statek wylądował. Alfa gwałtownie z niego wybiegła. -Mój stateczek! Moje Gwiazdy, nic ci nie jest. Woda cię lekko uszkodziła. Spokojnie, mama tu jest - pocałowała go. Kryształy popatrzyły na nią dziwnie. -Czy to normalne? - zapytała Jaspis. -Alfa tak ma - Niebieski machnął ręką. - Może lecieć? -Hmm... dymi się, więc to znaczy, że coś stało się w środku. Tłumaczyłam ci. Z zewnątrz mocny i twardy statek, ale jedna ryska na Kryształowym Sercu może rozbić każdy Klejnot w środku. Pójdę to sprawdzić. Jednorożek wyszedł ze statku i rozejrzał się. Wokół siebie zobaczył spalony i mokry las pozbawiony życia. Z jego oka uroniła się łza. Zmienił swoją formę w latającą i wzleciał wysoko ponad las. -Jednorożku!!! Gdzie lecisz?! - wykrzyknęła Angel. Ten poleciał w sam środek lasu. Z jego całego ciała zaczęły wylatywać duże, różowe, świetliste kulki. Zaczęły wnikać we wszystkie rośliny w lesie. Momentalnie las zaczął wracać do życia, a efekty pożaru znikały. Po 30 minutach las wrócił do normy i był pełni życia. Z ciała Jednorożca przestały lecieć kuleczki. Klejnot wrócił do TACOSA. -Wszyscy!!! Patrzcie szybko!!! - Wykrzyknęła radośnie Angel, gdy zobaczyła, że cały las wrócił do normy - Wszystko odrosło!!! - Co?! Ale jak? - zdziwiła się Jaspis. -Wow... czy Jednorożek go naprawił…? To niezwykłe! - Kremowa zaniemówiła. -To Jednorożek? - Angel popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na stworzenie po czym podbiegła do niego i przytuliła się. - Dziękuje ci, Jednorożku... -Dobra. Niech ktoś pójdzie sprawdzić jak tam A38. Wracamy do... zniszczonej chatki. Tam spokojnie wylądujemy - powiedziała przywódczym tonem Jaspis. Niebieski podszedł załamany do Alfy. -I jak? Działa? -Działa, ale musiałam usunąć opcję maskowania, by dostać się do uszkodzenia. Mogłam umieścić to w o wiele lepszym miejscu. Wmontowanie jej zajmie mi jakieś półtora dnia, usunięcie mechanizmu maskowania całkowicie go zniszczyło. Troszkę to zajmie. -Aż tyle?! To za długo! Będziemy musieli lecieć bez tego! - wrzasnął. -No przykro mi. Oj tam, nie znajdą nas tak łatwo. Po prostu łatwiej nas wykryją. Możemy zmienić kolor statku na czarno i lecieć nocą! - 38 uśmiechnęła się. -Oj tam, możemy troszkę polecieć bez tego. Już przez jakiś czas tak było. Wróćmy do wszystkich. Apatyty podeszły do wszystkich. -Możemy już lecieć - rzekł smutno NA. -Apatyt, wiemy, że smutno ci z powodu naszych przyjaciółek. Nie martw się, wrócą do nas szybko! Przecież to Klejnoty, ich kamienie tak nagle nie pękną! - uśmiechnęła się Pistacjowa. -Dobra, zbadałam już wszystkie - pochwaliła się Zuzia wychodząca z pokoju, gdzie leżały trzy Klejnoty. -Na razie wylądujmy, Zoisyt... - zaczęła Jaspis. -Tak już lecę - przerwała Jaspis i poszła do kokpitu. Gdy była już na miejscu TACOS poleciał w stronę chatki Kryształowych Serc. Wylądował i wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić. -Nie wierzę!!! - wrzasnęła Angel, ponieważ zobaczyła, że... -Chatka nie jest rozwalona?! - zdziwiła i uradowała się Jaspis, gdy ją zobaczyła. Aura wbiegła do środka. -Jakby powódź nawet nie tknęła naszej chatki... -Działo się ostatnio tyle rzeczy, że to już mnie nie dziwi - powiedział żartobliwie Kwarc. -Jakim cudem? Skąd Jednorożek wiedziała jak ona wygląda? Przecież nigdy nie była w środku! - fascynowała się Kremowa. -Nie wiem... jak widać zakażone Klejnoty mają swoje umiejętności... - odpowiedziała jej Jaspis. Zoisyt weszła do środka. - Ekhem. Chce może ktoś usłyszeć wyniki moich badań nad Agat, Awi i Rubin? - powiedziała Zoisyt. -Tak! - wrzasnął gwałtownie Apatyt. -Więc najpierw powiem o Agat... - zaczęła. - Straciła sporo energii... wiem tyle. Większość jej stanu nadal jest niewiadoma, ale według moich badań na... 47% powinna się obudzić sama... bez leczniczych środków. -Co to znaczy? - pyta wesoło Galaxyt nie zdając sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. -To, że Agat przed dość długi czas zapadnie w śpiączkę... i tak bardzo pomogły jej lecznicze moce tego Jednorożca. Gdyby nie on... Agat zapadła by w wieczny sen... -Wow, ja zawsze chciałabym leżeć i spać wiecznie. I nic nie robić! - marzy Gala. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią, zapadła chwilowa cisza. -Kontynuuj, Zoisyt - odezwała się wreszcie Ognista. -Co do Awi i Rubin... - zaczęła ponownie. - Obie straciły bardzo dużo energii. I wiem nawet co to spowodowało. To po prostu to co ostatnio, gdy połączyły się w Musgrawit... ale na o wiele większą skalę... W oczach Angel pojawiły się łzy. -Obudzą się? - spytał nieśmiało Ametyst. -Skoro już raz się to wydarzyło i żyły to zapewne się obudzą - Ognista skrzyżowała ręce. -O... racja... a kiedy się obudzą? - dopytuje Kwarc. -Wy w ogóle wiecie co stało się ostatnim razem?! - wykrzyknęła Aura po czym pokazała hologramem wszystkim jaka potężna jest Musgrawit. Pokazała jak ta znikąd stworzyła gigantyczną górę lodową i tym pokonała armię Hessonit. -Woah, niezwykłe! Jak długo spały? - spytała KP. -W tym przypadku? Spały tylko jeden dzień po tym co się stało - odpowiedziała Jaspis. -I pomyślcie, że to było i tak duże pochłonięcie energii. Teraz jest to na wiele większą skalę. Nie mam bladego pojęcia kiedy się obudzą.... - dokończyła Zoisyt. -To chyba wszystko przez nas. Gdybyśmy się nie zjawili Pirop nie spaliłaby wam lasu, a Hessonit by do was nie przyleciała... - Niebieski zaczął obwiniać swoją drużynę. KR opuścili smutno głowy. -Żartujecie ?! To nie wasza wina! - oburzyła się Jaspis. -Właśnie! To, że Hessonit i Pirop się spotkały to nie wina żadnego z nas! - dołączyła się Aura. -Nie musicie nic mówić. Nasza liderka tu jest, ale może się nie wybudzić... - NA usiadł na podłodze i zaczął płakać. Na statku zaczął padać śnieg. -Może Jednorożek mogła by po uleczać ich bardziej? - zapytała się Zuzu. -Jednorożek zużyła za dużo mocy na uleczenie lasu... nie sądzę, by zdołała zrobić coś jeszcze - odpowiedziała smutno Angel. -Już próbowała. Chyba narobiliśmy wystarczająco problemów - ukrył twarz między kolanami. Kremowa podeszła do niego zdenerwowana. Złapała go za ramiona i podniosła. -Niebieski! Przestań! Płaczesz jak beksa, a my stoimy w miejscu i biegamy w kółko w panice! Spróbuj nas wszystkich wziąć w garść! Czy nie tego chciałaby Zielona?! - zaczęła krzyczeć. Jaspis rozejrzała się po chatce pełnej Klejnotów. W większości widziała smutne i tracące nadzieję twarze. Poszła na stół i zaczęła z niego mówić. -Uwaga Klejnoty! Dobrze wiecie co się stało! Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Hessonit i Pirop. Nasi przyjaciele nie są w dobrym stanie. Dlatego musimy być silni za nich! Chatka jest cała, a nam nic się nie stało i mamy siebie. Poradzimy sobie! Jak na razie jesteśmy jedną drużyną, której oczywiście ja jestem dowódcą. Na razie odpocznijcie , to były dla nas ciężkie chwile. - Jaspis zeszła ze stołu , walnęła się na kanapie i włączyła telewizor. -I teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic będzie sobie siedzieć i udawać, że nic się nie stało? Ucierpiała Awi, Rubin i... Agat! Co jeśli nie wróci?! - Niebieski wybiegł z płaczem z chatki. -Niebieski! Czekaj! - KP pobiegła za nim. Ognista i Pistacjowa spojrzały na siebie. -Po prostu martwi się o dziewczyny. Przejdzie mu, nie pierwszy raz ma doła - Pistacjowa usiadła spokojnie na fotelu - Kontynuujemy Metalowe Serce? -Nie trzeba być aż taki emocjonalnym... przecież Agat, Awi i Rubin to silne klejnoty. Jestem pewna, że wrócą do zdrowia. To możemy im dać. Możemy im dać nadzieję by do nas wróciły. Musimy być silne za nie. Niebieski też - powiedziała Jaspis spokojnie. -Poradzi sobie z pewnością. My też cierpieliśmy, kiedy został uprowadzony przez Kremową Jaspis, ale żyjemy. On też da radę - Kremcia odezwała się i usiadła, Ognista usiadła obok Pereł. ♦♦♦ Dwa Klejnoty wbiegły do sali tronowej Hessonit. Był to Rubin i jakiś Kwarc. -Moje Jasności! Przybiegłyśmy z Karneol. Jest w tej bańce tak jak jej komunikator i zbroja - mówi Kwarc trzymając w rękach bańkę Musgrawit. -Czy wydałam wam rozkaz by to zrobić ? - spytała nieco zdenerwowana Hessonit. -Em... to ja im to rozkazałam - powiedziała Pirop zerkając na ziemię. -Czy ktoś zezwolił ci na rozkazywanie MOIM żołnierzom? - powiedziała Hessonit po czym oderwała wzrok od panelu i spojrzała wściekle na Pirop ze swojego tronu. -Przepraszam najmocniej. Naprawdę długo wypełniałam moje misje by zdobyć Karneol - Czerwona uklękła przed Hes. - Pomyślałam też, że skoro dowodzimy połączoną flotą razem, to mogłabym ich na chwilkę pożyczyć... Zachowałam się samolubnie. Wybacz mi. -Dobrze , rozumiem twoje ambicje. Nic się nie stało. Ale poza tym twoja ranga i tak nie długo zostanie podwyższona i zapewne będziesz miała prawo do innego Klejnotu podlegającemu ci. Właśnie chciałam skontaktować się z Żółta Diament o wniosek podwyższenia twojej rangi za perfekcyjnie wykonaną pracę - powiedziała dyplomatycznie. -Naprawdę dziękuję. Cieszę się, że jesteś taka wyrozumiała - przebiła bańkę z Karneol, w zbroi pojawiło się światło, które się powiększało. Na podłodze wylądowała uzbrojona, przerażona Karneol. -Oczywiście że jestem wyrozumiała. Bez takich klejnotów jak ja nie mielibyśmy rozbudowanej cywilizacji , phi. -Moje Panie, przepraszam za moje niepowodzenie. Fuzja była zbyt silna - ukłoniła się. -To da się zrozumieć. Fuzja jest niezwykle potężna... - odpowiedziała Hessonit. -Co teraz, moja Jasność? Co z tymi Klejnotami? - spytała Pirop. -W tej chwili jesteśmy zbyt osłabieni na atak. Ci rebelianci na pewno przez długi czas też będą się zbierać. Na razie musimy się pozbierać - odpowiedziała Hessonit. -Co z tymi wszystkimi Cytrynami? Prawdopodobnie cała armia poległa- Karneol chciała zobaczyć zniszczony las przez ekran, jednak ku jej zdziwieniu wszystko było jak dawniej. - Moje Panie, muszą to Panie zobaczyć. Las nie jest zniszczony! -Co?! - Hessonit szybko przywołała do siebie jakiś panel i wstukała coś. Powiększyła panel i pokazała Pirop i Karneol las który był cały i zdrowy. - Co to ma być?! Pirop, mówiłaś że las jest spalony!!! - krzyczała wściekle. -Nie mam pojęcia co się stało! Naprawdę był! Może Moja Jasność spytać o to Klejnoty w innych statkach! Ja nie kłamię! - Pirop zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Zdenerwowała ją cała sytuacja, była pewna, że las całkowicie umarł. -Wiem że las był spalony. Ale jak wrócił do życia ?! Jestem pewna że te organizmy na ziemi nie regenerują się aż tak szybko... -To niemożliwe! Czy to może być robota tych wyblakłych grud? - Pirop obserwowała dokładnie panel. -Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Jak widać ci rebelianci są jeszcze silniejsi niż myślałyśmy... -Chyba nie jesteśmy w stanie dalej z nimi walczyć. Zwłaszcza, że nie ma żadnych skutków naszych ataków. Co Moje Jasności myślą? Powinnyśmy się wycofać? - Karneol zerknęła poważnie na arystokratki. -Nie ma sensu atakować dalej jak już wcześniej mówiłam. A nasze odziały już dawno opuściły obszar rebeliantów - odpowiedziała. -Czyli to już chyba koniec naszej współpracy. To był zaszczyt, Pani Hessonit - Pirop uśmiechnęła się do pilota i ukłoniła się razem z Kwarcem. -Dla mnie też to była przyjemność współpracować z tobą, Pirop. Oczywiście będę mogła się skontaktować z tobą w każdej chwili. A gdzie w takim razie polecicie? -Wciąż planuję ścigać te Kryształy. Twoja pomoc naprawdę się przydała. Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy ze schwytaniem Awenturynu i Różowego Rubinu po prostu użyj komunikatora, chętnie pomogę. Mam w planach jeszcze chwilowy powrót do Homeworld, by załatwić parę spraw. -Rozumiem. Ja w tym czasie zajmę się swoją misją czyli wzięcie z tej planety wszystkich rzeczy jakie zostały po Homeworld. I oczywiście skorzystam z twojej propozycji. Więc żegnaj, Pirop. -Żegnaj - Czerwona i Karneol ukłoniły się po raz ostatni i powoli wyszły do swojego statku. Bohaterowie * Awenturyn * * Różowy Rubin * Angel Aura Kwarc* * Jaspis * * Zoisyt* * Kunzyt (Jednorożec) * Niebieski Apatyt * Zielony Agat * Kremowa Perła * Pistacjowa Perła * Ognista Perła ★ * Ametyst (SapperiXd) * Galaxyt Bachor * Niebieski Apatyt A38 * Hessonit* * Pirop ♦ * Musgrawit* * Karneol * Cytryny * Różowy Ametryn * Miodowa Perła * Nieznane Rubiny * Nieznany Kwarc Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach